


Blind

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blindness, Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 Blind Man's Bluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for Blind Man's Bluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Temporary blindness. I have to thank Bast for betaing my snippets.

I don't know what I'm going to do. Sandburg is puttering around in the kitchen preparing lunch while I'm sitting on the couch contemplating my life. I'm glad he's not mothering me. I don't think I could stand that now. I would lose it the moment he showed any pity. 

Since I broke down yesterday from the golden and lost my sight, he took care of me as if he'd never done anything else. He dragged me up, almost carried me to the truck and we raced to the ER. Drugged, I was nauseous and incoherent, but he shoved me patiently around like a small kid. The whole evening was a blur. All I understood was that they found nothing and I had to go to a specialist in the morning. 

Blair bundled me up, slung my arm around his neck and kept a tight grip around my waist. I didn't know how strong he was, really. He tucked me in the truck and we drove home in silence. At home he led me into the bathroom and when I came out he handed me a sandwich. He helped me to my bed and waited until I was comfortable - not that I slept very much last night. 

In the morning I needed his help with shaving. When he gently shaved me, ran the brush over my hair I nearly fell apart. But the teapot whistled and he walked out. I needed a long time until I could come out and present a calm face. 

The specialist couldn't find anything and now we are at home again. I have no clue what to do, but I don't want to give up. 

I've always heard the people who go blind didn't like the silence, but Blair was, even not speaking, loud for me. I could smell him, hear the rustle of his clothes and feel the warmth of his body, when he stood close. 

When he stroked over my head this morning to straighten my mussed up hair I had been so close to leaning into his hand, to wrap myself around him. He didn't fuss and his calmness was the anchor I needed to go through this. I didn't know how strong he was, for me, for both of us. 

He has all confidence that this only temporary and I want to believe him. I do believe him, because he didn't answer me when I asked him what would happen if I stay blind. 

Will he leave me? 

* * *

Author and story notes above.


End file.
